


Ugh.

by Galahard



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Allergies, Fluff, M/M, feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was just prompted by how I feel today. Thankfully I don't feel quite that bad, but I really did want to go home and take a decongestant most of the day. As always, I'm Galahard on tumblr as well!</p></blockquote>





	Ugh.

“I’m going to bed.”

Eggsy quickly looked up from his book, knowing that when Harry generally made such an announcement it meant there were fun times in his future. Harry just looked exhausted though, shuffling off and actually looking like he was going to bed.

It wasn’t even 10:00.

“Night,” he ventured, almost worried when Harry made it to the top of the stairs before turning around.

“Good night, Eggsy.” 

When he got up a few minutes later to refill his glass he took the time to go upstairs and check on his husband. Harry was fast asleep, completely oblivious even when Eggsy moved to tug the blankets a bit higher up.

\--------

He was awake, but he wasn’t ready to admit it yet. Instead Harry burrowed a bit farther into his pillow, wondering why he was so cold until he realized that there was no one next to him. Oh, there was a warm body pressed up against his leg that would be off the bed like a shot as soon as he moved, but JB didn’t count. 

Eggsy had beaten him out of bed.

Harry didn’t even remember him moving.

Trying not to groan in protest he cracked open his eyes, yawning and rubbing at them blearily. He sat up, acclimating himself to the room, the faint light slipping past the edge of the curtains, watching as JB fled the room with an almost disconnected feeling while he sniffled.

Then he laid back down, staring up at the ceiling, and tried to convince himself that he really did need to get up. He was supposed to go to HQ today. 

Sniffling again he reached for his phone on the nightstand, deciding he could check to see if anything urgent had come in overnight, and that was when it happened. His nose twitched and he fought it. Fought it but failed as the large sneeze filled the room with noise.

“Harry? Are you okay?” Eggsy’s voice floated up the stairs but he couldn’t be bothered to answer.

No, he wasn’t okay. He was disgusting. He reached for a tissue to wipe his nose with before blowing it and making his way to the loo. Maybe a shower would make him feel better.

The steam did seem to help, allowing him to take deep breaths, and finally he got out, toweling dry and slipping on his robe and slippers before wandering downstairs, unshaven. He felt like shit, he was allowed to have breakfast and stubble at the same time. So when Eggsy gave him a look that suggested otherwise he glowered at him, moving past him to get a cup of coffee and trying not to cringe when it wasn’t as strong as he usually made it.

\-------

“Are you sure you want to go in to work today? Plenty of people work from home these days.” Eggsy watched Harry closely, saw the hint of longing in his eyes that usually he only had when thinking about him, and tried not to be jealous.

“I need to hand some documents in,” Harry insisted. “These aren’t things that should be transferred electronically.”

“Wow. If only someone you trusted absolutely with your life and shit that worked at the exact same place you did. Now that would be fucking convenient.” He wanted to beat his head against the wall when Harry hesitated.

“I don’t want people to think I’m giving you preferential treatment,” Harry said, or at least, that was what Eggsy thought he was getting at. His sniffling was distracting, as was the utterly miserable way that he sat there, shoulders hunched slightly forward and hair curling because he hadn’t even bothered to brush it straight.

No one else should see him like this, Harry would certainly regret it later.

“It ain’t like you’re giving me missions to the southern coast of France or something, I’m just walking in a folder. Just shut up and rest, or I’ll tell Merlin that he needs to send a doctor.”

“It’s just allergies!” Harry looked up frantically, and it was the most alive Eggsy had seen him that morning. They both knew Merlin liked to try to diagnose things himself to determine if an actual doctor was needed, and no one was quite sure where his methods came from.

A dark place. That was the only thing they could agree on.

“Then take something and get some rest. I’ll be back early to check on you.” He couldn’t help but smile fondly as Harry started to protest. He didn’t argue when Harry walked him to the door, leaning in to press a kiss to Harry’s lips. “Don’t overdo it today,” he warned, walking backwards and obnoxiously blowing kisses until Harry shut the door.

\---------

The sneeze was building, and it hurt. Harry knew it was coming, tissue at the ready, and when he realized it was one that was just teasing he wanted to cry. Desperately he stared up at the light fixture, knowing that for some of the population bright lights made them sneeze.

He was not one of those people.

The sneeze died down but the pressure remained, forcing his eyes to water, and he would have given up whisky for a month to simply sneeze in that moment. Instead he blew his nose, utterly miserable, turning as the door opened.

There wasn’t enough time to wipe his eyes or try to make himself look remotely presentable. Tissues still overflowed the small bin he’d stolen from the loo and moved next to his spot on the loveseat, he’d never even bothered putting on trousers, and work wasn’t even within reach.

Belatedly he realized the telly was still on, and not switched over to the news. No, it was still flooding the room with reality television, and he only wished that was the most embarrassing thing Eggsy had ever caught him at.

“Scoot over,” Eggsy was shaking his head at him and Harry made the barest effort to do as he asked. Eggsy just slid into the half space beside him, pressing close and leaning in to kiss his cheek despite how horrible Harry knew he had to look. 

“I think I’m going to take tomorrow off,” Harry admitted, hating the weakness but knowing that it wouldn’t all be cleared up by the next day.

“Fuck yes. I wasn’t looking forward to knocking you out and tying you to the bed to make you rest.”

“Shit. I must look awful if you don’t want to tie me to the bed.” He knew he sounded a touch whiny but he couldn’t help it as he reached for another tissue. 

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “You fucking know that’s not what I meant. But let’s wait til you feel a bit better, yeah? I don’t want you sneezing all over me when I’ve gone through all the trouble to truss you up.”

Harry hummed his approval at the idea and found himself settling against Eggsy, just letting himself relax as the woman in the show started screaming at her hairdresser for making her hair too auburn.

Then the sneeze hit.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just prompted by how I feel today. Thankfully I don't feel quite that bad, but I really did want to go home and take a decongestant most of the day. As always, I'm Galahard on tumblr as well!


End file.
